Paridise kiss the after story
by smallrach
Summary: Hav u all wondered wat happened next to them all well let's see.


Wedding day

As miwako helped me into my wedding dress, memories of George came rushing into my mind, since the day he said, I love you to the day we parted. It had been a long time since me and George had seen each other. I do cry once in awhile, making sure my fiance didn't see me.

"You look beautiful Coraline" Miwako said. I shook my head to get the thoughts out my head. I looked in the mirror, to be honest I didn't look too bad I spun round, I loved my dress Miwako ARashi and I made it together, along with Miwako's dress. Suddenly the door swung open and Arashi stepped through. He looked at me.

"You... er look nice" He then looked at Miwako.

"YOu..look fantastic". Miwako ran up to him and jumped right onto him. Making him stumble, they ended up kissing.

Finally they became more mature and stood up.

"The reason I came is because we are going to be late" I looked at the time 10:50 I only had 10 minutues. I rushed out the door, Miwako and Arashi followed. I ran down the windy steps and straight into the car. Arashi sat in the front while me and Miwako at the back.

"Isabella's coming" Miwako said.

"Really, that's great is...." I looked at Miwako, would George be coming I thought.

"Sorry,Coraline,he didn't reply, ~I asked Isabella but she hadn't seen him in days. He seems to be missing".

"Oh" I fiddled with my wedding dress. WE didn't talk for the rest of the journey.

WE were at the church with a minute to spare. Arashi opened the door and I got out and took a deep breath. Today I would be married to hiro, my love, and will not have any regrets.

"Ready Coraline?" Miwako asked. I nodded. WE started to make our first few steps when I turned around.

"Miwako you have always been there for me and I've never really thanked you, so thank you, I promise I will do something for you" She smiled, and I smiled, I went towards her and hugged her. I then looked towards Arashi.

"Arashi, you are a great friend and you love Miwako alot so treat her good, and may I just say you are looking fabulous" He smirked. I turned back round. ANd started my way throught those church doors. As I got in Eyes stared at me from all angles, I continued to walk. But my mind had thoughts that kept on getting back at me.

George, was there smiling holding me, we were kissing on the steps of our studio, he had recently told me he loved me I loved him too my mind kept on thinking about him,About his sweet smell his lovely style, those beautiful eyes gazing at me, I went back to when we first made love.

Miwako grudged me, I was finally back to the normal world. Hiro took my arm and we walked to the priest.

AS Hiro said 'I do' Miwako bulled out with tears, I chuckled at the sight.

The door suddenly swung open, I heard gasps from the audience. I turned around to see George standing there puffing. Isabella got out her seat that was right at the back, and went to George's side. He started to make him way towards me. But Hiro he pushed me aside and went in front. George finally got up to us.

"What do you want " Hiro said harshly.

"I want to see Yukari, I beg of you" His sweet breath was once again in my face. His lovely voice was there again.

"George" I said.

He smiled at me.

" I love you Coroline, please come back to me, I beg of you." George knelt down on one knee. "Yukari will you marry me?"What! Marriage i'm in a marriage.

" Coroline" hiro said.

"Yukari" George said.

"This is too much" I started to feel dizzy. I could just hear George's voice fading.

"Yuk...."

I woke up in the hospital in the face of George. I got up.

"Where's Hiro?" I asked.

"He's gone to get a drink,you've been out for two hours, Miwako, Arashi and Isabella is outside waiting for you too wake up, your mum has gone phoning everyone" he smiled at me.

"I'm so happy your awake" He said. I turned to him.

"Remember last time I was in the hospital, we had broken up, and I saw you in the car. I woke up in your face". I chuckled."When you left it tore me apart, I thought I would never love again, but i guess I was wrong" Me and george did a little Laugh."Hiro was here for me when you weren't" He looked down.

"I will go then Yukari since you have chose..."

"since what, I said he was here for me when you weren't, where were you George".

He looked up at me."I...do....I"

"I still love you George I will never stop, loving you " I kissed him. Then detached my lips from him.

"MY answer to my proposal is no, but that doesn't mean I don't want to be with you. Though you must promise me never to leave".

"I promise" He said.

"Then I have no problem being with you" He stood up and pulled me close towards him. We kissed and it didn't stop there he kissed my neck ,and I kissed his.

" I will never leave you Yukari, never again. I love you" He whispered.

"I love you to, George"Me and George would be together and nothing will ever bring us apart.

This is what I think the Sequel should of been I no this is really Dramatic but Drama makes Paradise kiss what it is. I cried fotr two whole days. I love George, I even cry in school thinking bout it!! really want there to be a season two or at least a sequel.


End file.
